pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Naru Ayase/Image Gallery
NaruVersion01.png Naru TV Tokyo.jpg Naru Amami.jpg Mcdonalds.jpg Christmas.jpg 2014 Calender.jpg Happy_Rain_art.jpg PrettyRhythmMoviePromoImageNaru.jpg 962.jpg 2affd.jpg 1op3.png 1op4.png 1op8.png 1op9.png 1op10.png 1op13.png 1op14.png 1op24.png 1op25.png 1op31.png 1op32.png 1op33.png 1op34.png 1op35.png 1op36.png 1op37.png Boy Meets Girl.jpg Naru and her classmates.png Naru Deep Sea.png|Naru describing the colors of a song Episode1-01.jpg Naru and Lovelin.png|Naru and Lovelin take a liking to each other Otoha Prism Stone Audition.jpg Naru Audition.png Naru Costume Change.jpg Prism live naru.jpg Naru performing Prism Live.png Episode1-03.jpg Naru Prism Live.jpg Naru Sweets Buffet.jpg Naru Baking Cake.jpg Episode2-03.jpg|Naru watching Ann audition for Prism Stone Naru Meeting Rinne.jpg|Naru meets Rinne AnnhelpingNarupractice.jpg|Naru and Ann practicing for Prism Shows Naru and Ito.jpg Naru Ann Ito School.jpg Episode3-03.jpg Ito Becomes a Makeup Manager.jpg Episode4-01.jpg Naru Ito Prism Stone.jpg Naru Easter Design.jpg Naru Bunny.jpg Easter Photo.jpg Rinne watching Naru Prism Stone.jpg Episode5-02.jpg Naru and Rinne Eating Gratin.jpg Episode5-03.jpg NARUmysong.png NARUmysong2.png HapiNaru.jpg NARUmysong3.png NARUmysong4.png NARUmysong5.png NARUmysong6.png NARUmysong7.png NARUmysong8.png NARUmysong9.png NARUmysong10.png NARUmysong11.png NARUmysong12.png NARUmysong13.png Episode6-02.jpg Episode6-03.jpg Episode7-01.jpg Episode9-01.jpg Episode10-01.jpg Episode10-02.jpg Episode11-01.jpg Images.jpg Episode13-02.jpg Naru Lovely Splash.png Pure Pure Arrow 02.png Pure Pure Arrow 03.png Naru Pure Pure Arrow.png Pure Pure Arrow 04.png Lovely Rainbow.jpg Lovely Rainbow B.jpg 2op3.png 2op11.png 2op13.png 2op16.png 2op17.png 2op18.png 2op26.png 2op49.png 2op43.png 2op46.png 2op47.png RainbowLive14-03.png RainbowLive14-05.png RainbowLive14-06.png RainbowLive14-11.png RainbowLive14-12.png Episode14-01.jpg RainbowLive14-15.png RainbowLive14-16.png RainbowLive14-19.png RainbowLive14-23.png RainbowLive14-26.png RainbowLive14-31.png RainbowLive14-33.png RainbowLive14-34.png RainbowLive14-35.png Rinneandnaru.jpg NarutalkingtoOtoha.jpg Episode15-01.jpg Episode15-02.jpg Episode16-03.jpg RainbowLive21-01.png RainbowLive21-08.png RainbowLive21-11.png RainbowLive21-19.png RainbowLive21-31.png RainbowLive21-45.png Naru Talks to Ito.jpg Happy Rain.jpg Happy Rain Dance 2.jpg Happy Rain Dance 3.jpg Naru Try Groovin Session.jpg Lovely Splash 2.jpg Happy Rain Dance 4.jpg Naru Try Groovin Session 2.jpg Happy Rain Dance 5.jpg Happy Rain Dance 6.jpg Happy Rain Prism Stone.jpg Happy Rain Prism Live.jpg Happy Rain Costume Change.jpg Naru Try Groovin Session Prism Live.jpg Naru Try Groovin Session Prism Live 2.jpg Happy Rain Prism Live 2.jpg Naru Ann Prism Live.jpg Happy Rain Prism Live 3.jpg Happy Rain Jump.jpg Happy Rain Prism Jump Naru.jpg Happy Rain Umbrella.jpg Happy Rain Prism Jump.jpg 3op.png 3op9.png 3op10.png 3op16.png 3op22.png 3op29.png 3op27.png 3op28.png All six girls Crazy Gonna Crazy.jpg All six girls 2 Crazy Gonna Crazy.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown 2.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown 3.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown Jump.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown Prism Live.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown Prism Live 2.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown Prism Live 3.jpg Naru Dear Crown Prism Live.jpg Naru Dear Crown Prism Live 2.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown Prism Live 4.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown Prism Live 5.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown Prism Jump.jpg Happy Rain Dear Crown Prism Jump 2.jpg Happy Rain Halloween Dance.jpg Happy Rain Halloween Dance 2.jpg Happy Rain Halloween Dance 3.jpg Happy Rain Halloween Dance 4.jpg Happy Rain Halloween Dance 5.jpg Naru Halloween Dance.jpg Happy Rain Halloween Prism Live.jpg Happy Rain Halloween Prism Live 2.jpg Naru Halloween Prism Live.jpg Naru Halloween Prism Live 2.jpg Happy Rain Halloween Prism Live 3.jpg Happy Rain Halloween Jump.jpg RainbowLive32-62.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump1-1.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump1-2.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump1-3.png Lovely and Star Splash.jpg NARUandRINNEprismlivejump2-1.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump2-2.png PurePureArrowduo.png PurePureArrowduo3.png PurePureArrowduo4.png PurePureArrowduo5.png PurePureArrowduo6.png PurePureArrowduo7.png PurePureArrowduo8.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump3-1.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump3-2.png StardustShowerduo.png StardustShowerduo2.png StardustShowerduo3.png StardustShowerduo4.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump4-1.png RainbowArcFantasy3.png RainbowArcFantasy4.png RainbowArcFantasy5.png RainbowArcFantasy7.png RainbowArcFantasy8.png RainbowArcFantasy9.png RainbowArcFantasy11.png RainbowArcFantasy12.png RainbowArcFantasy14.png Rainbow_Arch_Fantasy.jpg NARUBERUpose.png Littlewingbeautifulpride.png Littlewing3.png Littlewing5.png Littlewing6.png Littlewing7.png Littlewing9.png Littlewing10.png Littlewing12.png Littlewing13.png Littlewing14.png Littlewing15.png Littlewing16.png Littlewing17.png Littlewing18.png Littlewing19.png Littlewing20.png Littlewing22.png 4op5.png 4op7.png 4op09.png 4op11.png 4op14.png 4op15.png 4op16.png 4op17.png 4op18.png 4op47.png 4op48.png 4op49.png 4op50.png 4op51.png 4op52.png RainbowLive42-02.png RainbowLive42-03.png RainbowLive42-05.png RainbowLive42-10.png RainbowLive42-16.png RainbowLive42-18.png RainbowLive42-20.png RainbowLive42-21.png NARUlittlewingprismlive.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump1-1.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump1-2.png LovelyandSexySplash.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump2-1.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump2-2.png NARU&BERUpurepurearrow.png NARU&BERUpurepurearrow2.png NARU&BERUpurepurearrow3.png NARU&BERUpurepurearrow4.png NARU&BERUpurepurearrow5.png NARU&BERUpurepurearrow6.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump3-1.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump3-2.png NARU&BERUprismphoenix.png NARU&BERUprismphoenix2.png NARU&BERUprismphoenix4.png NARU&BERUprismphoenix5.png NARU&BERUprismphoenix6.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump4-1.png NARU&BERUarchfantasy2.png NARU&BERUarchfantasy3.png NARU&BERUarchfantasy4.png NARU&BERUarchfantasy5.png NARU&BERUarchfantasy6.png NARU&BERUarchfantasy7.png NARU&BERUarchfantasy9.png NARU&BERUjump5-1.png NARU&BERUjump5-2.png NARU&BERUjump5-3.png NARU&BERUjump5-4.png NARU&BERUstarlightmemory2.png NARU&BERUstarlightmemory3.png NARU&BERUstarlightmemory4.png NARU&BERUstarlightmemory5.png NARU&BERUstarlightfeather6.png RainbowLive42-22.png RainbowLive42-26.png RainbowLive43-01.png RainbowLive43-06.png RainbowLive43-19.png RainbowLive43-41.png RainbowLive43-42.png RainbowLive43-43.png RainbowLive43-47.png RainbowLive43-50.png Episode 51-01.jpg Episode 51-02.jpg Episode 51-04.jpg Episode 51-05.jpg Episode 51-06.jpg Episode 51-11.jpg Episode 51-12.jpg Episode 51-32.jpg Episode 51-33.jpg Episode 51-34.jpg Episode 51-51.jpg Episode 51-53.jpg Episode 51-54.jpg Episode 51-56.jpg Narufunny.jpg Category:Galleries